There the Whole Time
by PaleFlamingo
Summary: Whos goanna be there the whole time Macy is in the Hospital? Kevin? MACYXKEVIN I dont own JONAS


**So I would like to apologies for this story, i know it is long, but i wanted to make it one chapter or maybe twom depending on what you guys think. But i needed to finish it, becuase i am not even down with my other story "My Baby" and i have issues with things like that. So enjoy!

* * *

**

There the Whole Time

Key:

_Macy's POV_

Normal POV

_This week is important, do not bump into any Jonas's especially Kevin; this week is his big birthday bash. Just go through this whole week without hurting any of them. There is only one way to do that and it is not to see them at all, no contact, no talking to them or anything. Just get through this week and then after the party, things can go back to normal. Just get through this week, this week. No matter how much you want to, must resist and focus on important things, like school and sports. Just this week, get through it. GOD! This is going to be a long week, just get through it and remember no direct or contact with any Jonas that includes Frankie._

Macy got up from her vanity in her room. She went over to her dresser, to find something to wear, to begin the week and to wear to school. She settled on the plaid skirt and white button down shirt, with a black tie and vest. She slipped on some black slip on shoes and quickly brushed her hair and teeth. Then went to her friends Stella's house, she always went to Stella's house before school started. Stella did not live that far, well in Macy's mind she did not, just about 4 miles away from her house, not big deal for Macy. Especially with all the sports she gets a good work out and always in shape. She let herself in Stella's house and went directly to her room.

"Hey Stella," She greeted her as she entered and sat on Stella's bed. Stella was at her vanity adding some finishing touches to her make-up. Once she was done she directed her attention to her friend.

"Hey Macy, you ready to go to school today?" Stella asked, as she got up and grabbed her backpack and designer purse. Macy nodded and they headed out the door and started walking to school.

As they walked to school, they mainly talked about how their weekend was. Stella talked about how she had to help the boys with designs and had to go to interviews and movies premieres. Macy, however, her weekend went a little more like this, Saturday, Field hockey game, Baseball practice and soccer and Sunday, Basketball, ice hockey, and a football game, and then dinning out with her mom in celebration of winning. When they arrived at school, they entered. Macy noticed the Joe and Nick at the end of the hallway, Stella was going to walk over and assumed macy was going, but Macy went the other way to her locker.

"Hey guys, so Macy won her football game on Sunday, right Macy?" Stella said waiting for Macy to respond, she looked over next to her. "Where did she go?"

Nick and Joe shrugged. "If you see her, tell her we said congrats and oh yeah, she is also invited to Kevin's Birthday Bash, if she wants to come," Joe explained to Stella.

"Where is Kevin?" Stella asked, realizing that he was no there.

"Not sure" Nick said. "He said that he was going to talk to Macy about something or something about talking to someone," Nick said confused about what Kevin actually said.

Macy was at her locker, she opened it up and grabbed the books she needed, Bio, History and Math. She shut her locker and started walking to bio

"Hey" A very familiar voice said. Macy turned around and was scared to see that Kevin was there. Macy waved to him and started heading to bio. Kevin caught up with her.

"So I wanted to tell you something." Kevin said once he was caught up with her. Macy ignored him a little and continued walking. Macy picked up speed a little. "You are..."

"Sorry, Kevin I like to stay and chat, but I have to go to Bio." Macy apologized. With that she quickly left Kevin and ran to bio. She was really early, which gave her time to study and review what she learned last week.

Kevin stood in the hallway; he was upset and felt a little heartbroken. He decided, that maybe Macy was trying to keep her grades up and needed to get to class early and catch up and review the material, he would just tell her at lunch. He walked to his locker and got his books, Math, English and Bio. He shut and looked for his friends; He found them near the atrium.

"Hey guys" Kevin said as he approached them. They looked at him.

"Hey Kevin, did you say you were going to talk to Macy this morning or something else, I completely zoned out this morning?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, speaking of that, I went to go talk to Macy just a few minutes ago and she was in a big rush to get to bio, it was kind of weird. She did not acknowledge me at all or pull one of her Macy stunts like hitting me in the head with a baseball bat or anything like that." Kevin explained.

"Weird." Joe said. "Maybe she just wanted to get to Bio, maybe something specials happening; I can't wait to go to bio now." Joe said.

"Okay, well did she anything else, like why she was in a rush?" Nick asked.

"Nothing, I saw her at her locker and said hay, she waved and then start going to bio, I ran to catch up with her, but she speed up and I speed up and then she turned around and said "Sorry, I like to chat, but I have to go to bio." Kevin explained. "She just left me there."

"I'll see what is up with her at lunch." Stella said.

"What do you think is going on in Bio?" Joe asked. Everyone gave him a weird look and then turned demerged, to go to class when the warning bell sounded.

Macy sat in bio, it was hard to focus, after she totally ignored and left Kevin like that. She felt guilty, but this week was hardly over with. Thinking about mad her stomach unsettled, if she could not deal with this for one period, how would she deal with the guilt for a whole week? She thought about this in bio. It just made here more upset and then she did something she would not expect,

"Miss Brako, can I go to the nurse's office?" Macy asked. "I am not feeling too good."

Miss Brako nodded and Macy left the classroom. She walked down to the nurse's office. The nurse was use to Macy coming in all the time. She had an ice pack and mattress and everything always ready for Macy.

"What's wrong today Miss Misa?" Mrs. Rossi, the nurse asked.

"My stomach is a little unsettled." Macy explained.

"Did you eat anything today?"

"Just a banana before school."

"I'll get you some crackers,"

Macy nodded. Mrs. Rossi came back with the crackers and handed 5 to Macy. Macy took them and ate them.

"How are feeling?" Mrs. Rossi asked.

"Not well, can I just go home for the day, I only think that it is going to get worse."

"Alright Sweetie, do want me to call your mom."

"No, I can walk; I do not live far from school." Macy lied; she did not want her mom to pick her up. She did not want to explain to her mother why her stomach was like this and why she was avoiding members of Jonas.

"Well, hurry to your locker, the bells goanna ring."

Macy nodded and walked out of Mrs. Rossi's office. She walked to her locker and grabbed her bag and books as she did, the bells rang. Then when she shut her locker door, she heard that familiar voice say "Hey"

Macy turned around, there he was smiling and looking straight at her. She had to walk towards him, due to the fact that the exit was that way. Macy walked up to him looking down to the ground.

"Why do you have your backpack?" Kevin asked.

"I'm going home." Macy told him,

"You are, well, let me drive you." He insisted.

"No, you do not have to."

"But I want to. Please, I could not live if I just let you walk home by yourself."

Macy thought about it. _'Nothing could go wrong if he drives me, hopefully' _"Fine" Macy agreed.

"Okay, let me just go tell the guys, I'll be right back." Kevin said and then ran off to find the guys.

"Hey guys, I'm driving Macy home." Kevin told them.

"What's wrong wither her?" Stella asked

"I think she does not feel good, maybe something in bio."

"YES! We are doing dissection" Joe said. "But wait, we were studying about photosynthesis."

"Anyways, I'll be back." Kevin said and then ran off. HE found Macy who was waiting by the exit. "Ready?"

Macy nodded and they both headed outside to Kevin's car. Kevin opened the passenger side for Macy, she got in and Kevin shut the door. He got in on the driver's side. He pulled out of the schools parking lot and started driving to Macy's house. He tried to prevent an awkward car ride, by starting a conversation, which did not work out to well.

"So, how was bio?" Kevin asked.

"Pretty good." Macy answered as she looked out the window.

"Um… so…, oh yeah, I wanted to tell you earlier, you are invited to my birthday bash this weekend." Kevin notified her.

Macy nodded.

"What's wrong, you don't seem like yourself?" Kevin asked. "Did you lose your football game yesterday?"

Macy shook her head.

"Then what is it? Please tell me!"

Macy was quiet. She just looked out the window. The rest of the car ride was silent, up until, they reached her house. "Macy can please tell me what's wrong?" Kevin asked once more.

"Sorry, Kevin I can't. See you later; I'll see you at your party. Bye" She said as she got out of the car. She entered her house and went up to her room and took a nap. Kevin did not leave her drive way just yet, he wanted to investigate. HE got out of the car and walked inside Macy's house. He knocked on Macy's door; he heard a light snoring and let himself in. There was Jonas poster's everywhere. He looked around for clues, quietly. He found her dairy and read the latest entry:

**Dear Dairy,**

**Today, Friday, I had a fun time at school. Kevin looked some nice today, he is cute, and I think I might like him, I am not sure, but I doubt he would ever feel the same way back. Anyways, I have decided that all next week since Kevin's birthday is coming up, I will try not to hurt them and embarrass myself and the only way to do that is to not be around them. This is going to be hard, but I have to.**

Kevin shut the dairy and put it back on the desk. He got up quietly and then his phone rang playing the song really loud "SOS". Macy fumbled in her sleep. Kevin answered his phone,

"hello?" He said.

"Dude bio was a complete waste, nothing happened, the teacher just talked on and on about plants, I do not see what Macy found so bad about it." Joe complained.

"Joe I got to go" Kevin said as he hung up on him. He tried to sneak out, but stepped on a pillow, with Joe's face on it that, shouted "Your Awesome!" that time Macy woke up. Kevin froze in his tracks. Macy turned and saw that Kevin was standing there. She let out a loud scream.

"Oh my god. What are you doing here?" Macy asked getting up from her bed.

"Nothing, I was just, I wanted to tell you..."

"You need to go." Macy said and she could not believe she said that.

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"Because..."

"Because why." Kevin asked walk towards Macy, this made Macy back away and walk outside her room.

"Because, when I am around, you I have a tendency to…." Macy tried to explain.

"You have a tendency to?" Kevin asked.

"I have a tendency to hurt you or myself" Macy said as she gave up, she backed up a little and did not realize that she was at the top of the stair case, Luckily Kevin grabbed her arm before she could tumble down the stairs.

"Well, then, I'll just be going, see you in school tomorrow!" Kevin said before leaving.

THE NEXY DAY!

_I am not going to school today, I do not want to risk anything, I am not going for the rest o the week, maybe I'll go Friday, but not any of the other days._

Macy waited for her mom to leave and then commenced her plan to skip school and stay home. She did nothing at home, except, watch TV and eat. It was not until school got out, when she decided to stop watching TV and go up to her room. She sat on her bed and then freaked out, when Kevin called her.

"Hello," She answered.

"Hey, I missed you at school, where were you?"

"I stayed home."

"Stomach bug still lingering?"

"Yeah" She said as she paced her room.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that I missed you!"

"I missed you..WAOH.." Macy said as she slipped on her skateboard and hit her head on her desk.

Kevin heard silence. "Macy? Macy? Oh God no."

He ran as fast as he could to her. He went inside and found her on the ground unconscious. He called for an ambulance. When they arrived, Kevin explained what happened.

"I was talking to her on the phone and she fell, I am guessing on her skateboard, I came over as fast as I can." Kevin explained.

"Alright, well we are going to take her to the hospital and she will be in care there."

"Can I come?"

"Are her brother?"

"No"

Cousin?"

"No"

"Boyfriend"

"Yes" Kevin did not think quick about this.

"Get in the truck"

Kevin got in the truck and drove off with the ambulance, he looked at Macy's body, and she looked peaceful, except for the mark on her face from the desk. They soon arrived at the hospital; they brought her in and hooked her up to machines of all sorts. He watched, he felt guilty, just like how Macy felt.

_Do not wake, not yet, this whole coma thing, this could work, just need to wake up at the right time._

Kevin sat in Macy's room, just staring at her lifeless body. He felt bad, he did not want to talk to her, he did not want to risk what happened at her house. He got up and left, when Macy's mom came and then was shocked to find Stella, Joe, Nick, Frankie and his parents. He looked down to the ground and went to go sit in the waiting room area. He sat and sobbed to himself. Stella followed him.

"What happened?" She asked

Kevin did not respond.

"Come on Kevin, you can tell me, what happened?" She asked once more.

"Nothing," He shouted. "I just called her and she tripped." He explained to her as his eyes started to water up. He looked the other way, away from her. Stella got up to go and visit her friend.

Everyone eventually came out, when they had to do an MRI on Macy. Joe sat next to Stella, comforting her. His parents sat with Frankie and Nick. Macy's mom was sitting, crying to herself. Kevin got up and sat next to her.

"Hey Mrs. Misa," Kevin said softly and gentle. She looked up at Kevin.

"Oh, Hey there Kevin. How are you doing?" She asked

"Not to good, what about you?"

"Not too good either. I just do not want to lose her, like her father," She confessed. "Can you tell me what happened? Exactly?"

Kevin was about to say something, but the doctors came out and called up Mrs. Misa and Macy's boyfriend. Everyone watched as Kevin went up to the doctors.

"Hello, my name Dr. Hale" The female doctor said.

"Nancy" Mrs. Misa said

"Kevin" Kevin greeted.

"We had An MRI, and her brain is still active she just unconscious. She will eventually wake up, she will not die, so do not worry about that,."

"Thank you doctor." Nancy cried

"You're welcome, visiting hours are from 5 am to 10 pm." He told everyone the last part.

When Kevin came back, everyone stared at him. He ignored them and looked to the ground, as he went back to sitting by himself. Even then he tills looked down to the ground. He was not in any mood to talk to anyone or look at them.

Kevin felt really bad and had this big amount of guilt in his stomach, that he did not go to school for the rest of the week, he just stayed at the hospital during visiting hours; he stayed there from 5-10, 17 hours. He never talked to Macy, like what everyone else did. He just sat in the chair and watched her. He was afraid that if he talked to her, that he would ended up putting her in a more critical situation or worse could kill her. Every day, Nancy came in and talked to her, told she loved her and that she misses her dearly and hopes she wakes up soon. Stella comes in and tells her about what's going on in school and with JONAS. Nick and Joe come in and sing a song to her; they sung "Hold On" "When you look me in the eyes" "Hello Beautiful" and "SOS" it was in acoustic. The only people who did not talk to Macy a lot were his parents, they came in not so often, but they just told her the same thing that Macy's mom said. Kevin saw everyone come and go. When he had to leave at 10, he wouldn't sleep much; he just keeps having dreams that would show repeats of the day at school, the drive to her house, the encounter in her house, the phone call, and the ride to the hospital.

_Its Saturday, Kevin's birthday bash, I don't think I want to wake up today. No one is even in my room, there all at the party, including Kevin, of course he would have to be there it's his party. My mom is at work and I do not want to wake up with a doctor in the room or wore nobody._

Kevin stayed at the hospital all Friday and he convinced the doctors to let him stay for the night. He slept in the chair that he always sat on. He woke up, from his friends entering the room.

"Kevin!" Joe shouted

_Wait a minute, Kevin is here?_

"Joe, Stella, Nick?" Kevin questioned.

"Dude, come on lets go, its time for your party" Nick said

Kevin shook his head. "I don't want to go." Kevin explained to them

"But its your party" Joe made clear.

"So," Kevin said "I'd rather stay here, You know what I'll catch up with you guys later"

"Suit yourself, see you later" Nick said

The three friends left the room and Kevin was alone with Macy again. He brought a pair of clothes to change into and went into her bathroom to change.

_Kevin's here, he stayed here all night? Was he always there? I never heard him. I only heard footsteps of people coming in and someone leaving at night, I assume it was the doctor. Well he never said anything to me. Stella did say something about Kevin being all quiet and not like himself, did she or did I imagine that. _

Kevin came out of the bathroom. He sat on Macy's bedside, he picked her lifeless hand.

"Macy, I know I have not said anything to you when you were in the hospital, but I am sorry, I guess I just felt guilty for hurting you and I never really understood until know, but I think I know why I wanted to talk to you that one day and when you hurt yourself I was scared to death and its all adding up, Macy I think I like, not just as a friend, but more than a friend. I want you to know I was there the whole time, watching you." He told her.

_Oh my god. He was there. He likes me, not just as a friend, but something more. I think it's time._

"If I could only say that to you when you are awake. Well, I'm goanna go, I'll be back later tonight, I promise and I'll tell you everything that happened at the party," Kevin said and then leaving the room.

Macy woke up, she looked around Kevin left.

"Kevin" She yelled out. She paged for the nurse. The nurse, Ms. Patricks came in surprised to see her awake. "I'm awake, can I got know?" She asked.

"Well, let the doctor check you and then you are free to go." Ms. Patricks said. Macy nodded. Dr. Hale came in and made sure she was in good condition to leave. When she gave her the okay, she got up from her bed and took the clothes her mom left for her when she wakes up, which was blue skinnies, a pink tee and black converses. She picked up her cell phone and ran to the firehouse where Kevin was heading, she actually ran there, all the way from the hospital, it was about 10 or 15 miles away, but she got there. She let herself in. There were a lot of kids from school and people she did not know, nobody really noticed her. She found Kevin he was with the gang, he looked miserable.

"I think I'm goanna go." Kevin said as he was about to walk out.

"Don't go" A very familiar voice said, everyone turned around, and saw Macy.

"Macy!" Stella yelled as she gave her friend a big hug. "When did you wake up?"

"Few minutes ago, after Kevin left." She said

Kevin looked down to the ground. "Should of stayed a little longer" he muttered to himself.

Nick and Joe gave her hugs and told her they were happy she woke up. They soon all went separate ways, except for Kevin and Macy.

They stood there, in silence for a while, before Joe came back and added. "Have fun with your boyfriend." And then left quickly

Macy gave him a puzzled look.

"When you were in the hospital, I told the doctors I was your boyfriend."

"That's sweet, I want you to know though, I was there the whole time."

"I know"

"No, I mean, I heard everything that went on."

"You did?"

"Yes, thanks for watching over me!" She said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I need to go see my mom, bye." She walked away.

"Dude, go after her." Nick said

Kevin nodded and ran off to go get Macy. She was outside and waiting for taxi.

"Here let me drive you." Kevin offered

"You don't have to."

"But I want to" he smiled

Macy smiled and got in the car.

* * *

**How was it? I hope you liked it!**

**Review!  
**


End file.
